deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Carter
Samuel Carter is UNATCO's Quartermaster and a childhood hero of JC Denton. He is voiced by Sean Hennigan. History Sam Carter was a General within an undisclosed branch of the United States Army, and is widely known for his participation in the Merced Operation, which JC read about in school. JC's dialogue implies that Sam Carter's entire family was killed by the NSF in reprisal for his victories against them. This may be the reason Carter seems to oppose violence, as he reprimands JC if he racks up too high a body count, and approves when the player requests a lockpick or multitool as opposed to ammo. Before he joined UNATCO, he had lost his feet, either through injury or voluntary augmentation. The former reason is more probable, considering his clearly injured right eye has not been replaced with a prosthetic, despite the ease with which it could be replaced. In 2052 he was transferred to UNATCO HQ on Liberty Island in New York, where he served as quartermaster, supplying agents and soldiers with equipment. When JC escaped from the Majestic-12 prison underneath UNATCO HQ, and, upon learning about the organization's ulterior motives, asking Carter to join the resistance with him, Carter decided to stay on the job, believing that if the agency is to survive, "the good people have to stay". Eventually he was released by Agent Sherman, when UNATCO dismissed all staff that had served outside of the coalition. After his dismissal, he found and joined his old friend and colleague Gary Savage and X-51 to aid the resistance. Interactions with the player The player cannot enter the armory without cheat codes, however, everything inside is usable if you can get in there. The last time you pass by the armory, Carter will let you raid it, and since it changes contents every time, you won't miss out on any loot if you'd raided it before. There are two ammo crates to the right of the picture frame on your side. If you smash them in front of Carter, he will reprimand you for breaking them, though there is no penalty for triggering this reaction. When the player is able to get into the command center of Vandenberg Air Force Base (the headquarters for X-51), JC encounters Carter again, who reveals he was kicked out due to having served outside of UNATCO, as opposed to a soldier who has only been with the coalition, which made him harder for Majestic-12 to control. Sam Carter does not appear to be the sort of man who, when speaking about killing a platoon of soldiers by using a pocket knife, would have been saying anything other than the absolute truth. Perhaps he used the tools on his pocketknife to gain access to a bomb belonging to the enemy, so that he could arm the bomb and escape. Quotes * "In my day international peacekeepers were citizens first and soldiers second." * "I think you should concentrate more on mission objectives and less on the enemy body count." * "Being a soldier isn't just following orders, it's following those orders in the service of a higher cause. When that cause is betrayed, we're not soldiers anymore, just pieces on a chess board dying for the wrong reason." * "A pistol is more than adequate. Hell, I dispatched a whole platoon one time with a pocket knife." * "Come here...I'll show you how it's done." Behind the scenes *In the concept art, Sam Carter was expected to be much more visibly augmented with a right leg completely mech-augmented and look like more a retired soldier. In the early render, he wears a black trench coat and keeps his right leg mech-augmented like the concept art. Finally it was changed in the final version and have only light mechanical-augmentation in his legs. Gallery SamCarterConceptArt.png|Sam Carter concept art SamCarterEarlyRender.png|Early render of Sam Carter pl:Sam Carter Category:UNATCO Category:Deus Ex characters Category:Augmented characters Category:Mechanical-augmented characters